The IMR is extensively involved in dissemination activities regarding the instrumentation available at the facility, development of new microscopy tools and scientific achievements. MSA. The most time-consuming of these activities in the previous year was the organization and running of the MSA pre-meeting symposium and workshop "Applications of Multiple Photon Excitation Imaging." This involved a symposium of speakers from around the world attended by approximately 125 people and a hands-on workshop for select participants on several systems. Web. In addition to this, many improvements have been made to the DAR's web site including the addition of online sign-up calendars for instrument usage and an online registration form for subproject applications. Talks. In the past year, IMR staff have given talks at several meetings including ASCB, MSA, Society for the Study of Reproduction, SPIE, Celegans I I th International Meeting, Iowa Microscopy Society, Cambridge Healthtec Institute Cellular Imaging Symposium, Electron Spectroscopic Imaging Program at the Microscopy International Meeting, Canadian Microscopy Society Meeting, NIH Bioengineering Symposium, and FASEB. Symposia. Besides the MSA symposium, the I Ith Annual C elegans meeting and the Electron Spectroscopic Imaging Symposium were organized by IMR staff members. Classes. Training sessions for SEM and confocal microscopy as well as guest lectures in several UW classes are undertaken by IMR staff members each year. Consultations. IMR staff members consult with many investigators around the country giving advice on experiments and use of equipment not necessarily related to the IMR facility itself. Tours. Extensive tours are given to many groups including classes from the University of Wisconsin, the EM program from the local technical college and Advanced Biology classes from High Schools in the area.